Lyoko
' Lyoko' (pronounced either l'yoh-koh or lee-oh-koh) is a virtual world in the French animated television series Code: LYOKO. It is contained within a supercomputer within the factory. It is divided into five separate sectors, all with their own unique features. The first four sectors are arranged around the fifth, like a star. Each sector is isolated from the others by the digital sea, also known as the digital void. The Ice Barrier is the first sector. The others are numbered counterclockwise starting from the first. Carthage is the fifth sector. There are forty-one towers scattered about Lyoko; ten in each main sector and one in Carthage. They act as data processing nodes, pathways to the real world, and safe haven for those on Lyoko. It is through these towers that XANA can attack Earth. Throughout the four main sectors, giant wires wind their way out from the fifth sector to each of the towers in each of the sectors, acting as conduits for data. Red energy can be seen pulsing through these wires whenever XANA activates a tower, and pulsations follow the wires along the ground. These wires can be severed. The supercomputer has never been shut down long enough for the full extent of the shutdown to take place. In the third season, XANA begins deleting the sectors one by one by using the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita. Once possessed, Aelita heads for the way tower and enters the code "XANA" into the interface at the way tower deleting the entire sector. In Double Trouble, XANA finishes deleting every sector, leaving only Carthage intact. In "Final Round", XANA uses William as a medium to destroy Lyoko's core, thus destroying Lyoko and rendering the supercomputer useless, until Franz Hopper gives Jeremie and Aelita the data necessary to restore it. It is arguable that the four orignal sectors of Lyoko represent the four elements: the Ice Sector represents water, the Desert Sector represents fire, the Mountain Sector represents air, and the Forest Sector represents earth. This has not been directly stated in the show however. History According to Franz Hopper's diary, Lyoko and XANA were originally meant to destroy Project Carthage, which was a military project designed to disrupt enemy communications. It began sometime in 1974. Franz Hopper left the project roughly twenty years later. From the information given, it is not clear if the project was ever shut down. The sector Carthage seems to be the three-dimensional representation of that project. Why he wished to destroy it is unclear, but he built the supercomputer to accomplish the task. Lyoko was later adapted to serve as a sanctuary for him and Aelita. This seems to be a result of his suspicions that someone was watching him. He split the keys to Lyoko between himself and Aelita, which would make the pair the absolute masters of Lyoko. The government eventually found him, forcing him to flee to Lyoko with Aelita. Upon reaching Lyoko, Aelita and Franz were attacked by Xana. Franz tried to reason with Xana, but was unsuccessful. As a last ditch attempt to stop Xana, Franz shut down the supercomputer, and it remained that way for ten years. Once it was reactivated, Xana took control and used it to attack the real world. After its escape from the supercomputer at the end of the second season, Xana deleted Lyoko's sectors one after the other by possessing Aelita and forcing her to enter the code "Xana" in each sector's way tower. At the end of the season, he possessed William Dunbar and used him to destroy Lyoko's core. The core's destruction collapsed Lyoko in upon itself, leaving only a Xana-possessed William in its wake. Franz Hopper, who managed to escape Lyoko's destruction, was able to send a coded message to Jeremie and Aelita with instructions on how to restore Lyoko. Benefits Living on or visiting Lyoko gives people certain benefits, such as enhanced strength, speed, supernatural abilities, and a measure of immortality as long as they remain there. Within Lyoko, the normal laws of gravity and physics do not fully apply, allowing those in Lyoko to easily achieve feats of acrobatic prowess that would be considered almost (if not completely) impossible for even the most well-trained athlete. As such, anyone that goes to Lyoko seems to gain an increase in speed, strength, endurance and agility. Weapons and various special abilities are also granted based on the subconscious desires of the person. Physical fatigue is practically nonexistent on Lyoko. While in Lyoko, people only get tired when hit with the largest of blasts, such as the elliptical laser of a Megatank, and even then they recover fairly quickly. Mental fatigue, however, is very much existent; This is especially true of Yumi and her telekinetic power Various outside factors or damage (such as laughing gas, scanner damage, and even hunger) can negate some of the physical benefits. The degree to which this occurs is dependent on the factor involved. In addition, the Scyphozoa's attacks tend to wear out its victim. If it is allowed to complete its task, it can actually kill its victim. Because those on Lyoko are digital rather than organic, they do not age. A clear example of this is given with Aelita, who spends ten years on Lyoko after arriving there around the age of twelve. She does not age at any point during those ten years, though her voice and intelligence change significantly in her slumber. According to Jeremie's explanation of the five senses in "Cruel Dilemma", those on Lyoko have two (and a possible half) of the five senses: sight and sound. However, other episodes have shown that Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi have the other three senses (taste, touch, and smell) to a certain degree. This could be due in part to a phantom limb-like condition caused by their virtualization. You also can't breathe on lyoko (because isn't any air). Finally, those who have been to Lyoko build up a natural resistance to Xana's ghosts. Jeremie, having never successfully gone to Lyoko before "Mister Pück", was easily possessed by Xana while both Odd and Ulrich were resistant to the ghosts. Jeremie went to Lyoko at the end of the episode to correct that problem. Towers The towers serve as data processing nodes for the supercomputer, and as a link between Lyoko and the real world. By infecting these towers (usually one at a time, but sometimes more) Xana can attack the real world. Aelita, Jeremie, and Franz Hopper can operate the towers in the same manner, but not anywhere near as fast and skillfully as Xana can. Xana can take over towers activated by Jeremie, and Franz can do the same with both Jeremie's and Xana's towers. Aelita is capable of deactivating any activated tower with the code, Lyoko... if she's in it, that is. Sectors of Lyoko Ice Sector True to its name, the Ice Sector (also known as the "Glacier Region," or "Polar Region" in Season 1 ) is cold and icy. Composed of large glaciers and thin paths covered in a thin layer of snow, the Ice Barrier is just as slippery as any ice-covered area in the real world. While not dark, there is no visible sunlight in this region. Many of the towers in this sector are only accessible through various caves and tunnels, which sometimes forces the group to slide through the tunnels to reach their destination. Additionally, in the episode "The Girl of the Dreams", Odd mentions that Aelita may be "in a storm or snowbound," referring to a blizzard, but this phenomenon has yet to be observed in any episode. Simulated water exists in this sector, and like actual water can be swum through. Xana's monsters have proven to be less than proficient swimmers, as four Tarantulas drowned in the episode "Temptation." Odd, on the other hand, has no trouble swimming through the water in the episode "Vertigo". With enough speed, Ulrich can run across the top of the water. This is the only sector Xana was unable to delete. Though he manages to possess Aelita to do so in an episode prior, it is Aelita herself who willingly deletes it in a Pyrrhic victory in "Sabotage" so Jeremie could repair the supercomputer. Desert Sector The Desert, like any desert worth its name, is dry and sandy as far as the eye can see. It has an oasis, but the water stored there is just an illusion. It leads to a lower platform. The biggest danger is falling off the edge (plateaus are rather small here) and into the digital void below. The Desert is very sunny, reflecting the bright and dry climate of regular deserts. Xana has the ability to create sandstorms in this sector (only seen in the episode "Log Book"), as well as tremors that cause the plateaus to break apart. Additionally, in the episode "Plagued", Xana was able to tilt a plateau to a ninety degree angle. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich were on the plateau at the time and would have fallen into the digital void had Aelita not used her creativity to save them. The Krabes were able to traverse the tilted plateau easily thanks to their scythe-like legs. Megatanks are the least proficient in this sector, as their high speed causes them to fall from the plateaus in this sector. However, the craggy rocks in this sector enable them to easily wage a sneak attack. Forest Sector Mystery reigns in the enchanted-looking Forest. Graceful trees, suspended in mid-air, let their roots dangle into the void. The Forest can be considered the most beautiful of the five sectors. It also has narrow paths rather than plateaus, though the chance of falling into the void here is less than in the Desert. Despite that, this is not the only sector where someone has actually fallen into the void. Yumi has fallen in the void in episode "Cruel Dilemma". The trees also provide excellent cover, which can lead to traps. Like the Ice Barrier, there is simulated water in this sector, but in a much smaller quantity. The Forest is typically bright, but not as much so as the Desert. The Forest noticeably changes in the transition between the first and second season. In the second season, it is far brighter than before, appears to have more trees, and has larger land masses than it previously had. Throughout the series, the Forest sector is serves as the center of Lyoko's plot-related events. In an Episode a tower was in the middle of water however this was never shown again. Mountain Sector Its peaks craggy and its stones sharp, one false move in the Mountain and the group will topple off the rocks into the gaping void beneath. The Mountain is full of moving platforms and tricky obstacles, and is known for having further platforms underneath the "cloud cover," obscuring the digital void in some areas. These clouds make it difficult to aim oneself onto the lower plateaus. Xana can extend and thicken the fog. If one of the players falls a sufficient distance, regardless of whether or not they land properly, twenty life points are lost on impact. Though not dark, no sunlight is visible in this sector, as the cloud cover obscures it. This is the last sector to be deleted, in Double trouble Being mostly empty sky, the Hornets have the advantage over the group in this sector. In contrast, the narrow paths discourage the use of Megatanks in this sector, since falling off of the edge is quite easy. However, the Megatank's attack makes them effective blockades on narrow paths, since one Megatank can effectively cover a tower on its own without having to worry about retaliation. This is the second and last sector to be turned invisble in Tip top Shape and because of this, Yumi almost fell into the digital void. Carthage/Sector 5 Carthage, commonly called Sector 5, is a sector hidden deep within Lyoko, discovered in the second episode of the second season, "Unchartered Territory". Carthage is accessible by the special password SCIPIO (from Scipio Africanus, who defeated Hannibal of Carthage in 202 B.C.). This summons the Transport Orb to the edges of the other sectors furthest from Carthage to carry its passengers to the sector's core, called the arena. In the episode "Double Trouble", Jeremie developed a program allowing him to virtualize the warriors directly into Carthage. Carthage is the very core of Lyoko itself, with only one normal tower instead of the standard ten. The sector itself is shaped as a giant blue sphere. On the outside surface of the sphere is a barrier covered with images of binary code similar to those seen in the towers. Floating in the middle of the sector is the main body of Carthage — a smaller, but still massive, blue orb. Four data streams feed from equidistant points on its surface to the four other sectors. Everything in Carthage is blue and geometrically shaped. In this sector, the digital void has been replaced by a data barrier similar to the ones in the towers, but falling into it seems to be just as bad as falling into the void. The interior of the orb is an ever-changing maze, designed to act as a security feature to prevent intruders from finding their way around. The interior rooms and corridors of Carthage are composed of planes, cubes, and rectangles that can slide freely over, around, and against each other. Therefore, this sector can reconfigure its topography at will. Upon accessing Carthage, the labyrinth will reconfigure into a random pattern and a three-minute countdown will begin, allowing the users try to traverse the labyrinth and disable the security system. The security system is disabled by pressing an Eye-shaped switch (called a "key") somewhere within Carthage. Like the rest of the sector, the key is moved with each visit. Failure to deactivate the security system results in the users being trapped in Carthage and having to wait on someone else to reset the maze from the arena. They do have about a minute or so to escape before this happens, though. After recreating Carthage, Jeremie removes this system, allowing free access to the sector. After the security system is shut down, a pathway out of the maze opens up. This leads to a multi-directional elevator. It only stops at one point, so a carefully-timed jump is needed to board it. The elevator moves on tracks around the outer surface of the sphere. It will eventually pause to allow its passenger(s) to disembark. It always pauses at the same spot; another platform that leads to the outer surface of Carthage. On the surface is a special interface that allows full access to the supercomputer, Lyoko, and Xana's data. While the interface is being used, the user controls in the lab are locked out. Leaving the sector can be achieved one of two ways: the users can either head back to arena and take the Transport Orb or they can head to the surface and wait for Jeremie to open one of the data streams. The first option allows the user(s) to be dropped off anywhere in Lyoko. The second allows them to exit through an exit tower in the sector that corresponds to the data stream they use. In the fourth season, since the towers are destroyed, the gang ends up outside of a giant hole outside of Carthage. Within this sector are unique monsters that call it home. The first of these are the Creepers. These monsters never leave Carthage. They aren't very tough, but possesses powerful lasers and can scale the walls of the sector as if they were walking upright. Another are the Mantas. They usually hatch from the outside surface of the sector to prevent intruders from leaving, but have traveled to other sectors on occasion. The last is the Scyphozoa. Unlike the other monsters, the Scyphozoa is nearly, if not completely, invincible. To date, it has yet to be destroyed. There seems to be only one. This monster's main purpose is to steal memories, usually Aelita's. It first appeared in Carthage, but now travels wherever it is needed. No other monsters appear in this sector, likely due to its unique layout and purpose. Carthage is the only sector which can actually devirtualize the heroes without the help of monsters. Various traps exist in this region that can remove a hero in one or two hits. One such set of traps are the walls and ceiling of Carthage, which can easily be moved into positions that will flatten the heroes. Pieces of the ceiling can also be shaken loose, producing the same, albeit less-controlled, effect. As one would expect, getting flattened automatically devirtualizes them. Odd has been the victim of this trap the most; he compares the experience to being run over by a steamroller. Another less-common trap are security lasers. These have only appeared in the episode "Exploration", and cause 90 points of damage in a single hit. This sector is not connected to the regular materialization program, which means that if the characters lose their life points here, they will not automatically return to Earth unless the proper program is run. In the episode "Exploration", Aelita was forced to sort through the data contained within the sector in order to find the proper materialization program. This sector was the first sector to exist, even though it's classified as the fifth. The original Project Carthage, as described by Franz Hopper, seems to be represented by this sector, even though the project existed before the supercomputer did. Its purpose was to disrupt enemy communications. For a reason that has yet to be revealed, Hopper sought the destruction of this place. To that end, he designed the supercomputer, Lyoko, and Xana to destroy it. He never went through with this plan, though. Instead, he reworked the rest of Lyoko to serve as a sanctuary for him and Aelita. When they were finally forced to travel there, Xana rebelled. It isn't clear why it did so, but it is clear that Xana took control of the sector instead of destroying it as Hopper had intended. Within the heart of Carthage lies Lyoko's core, the code which maintains the virtual world. Should it be destroyed, Lyoko and anyone on it would go with it. The core is suspended near the top of Carthage's inner chamber by three conduits. The core itself is a miniature version of Lyoko. Surrounding the core are two transparent cubes, both of which act as shields. A large amount of sustained laser fire is required to break through them. Since these shields regenerate with each failed attempt to destroy the core, destroying it takes a long time. The core is only accessible through a passage on the bottom of Carthage, and the passage is protected by a door that rapidly alternates between open and closed. A key similar to the one that shuts off the timer is present just past the door, and produces a staircase into the actual room. The dock for the virtual ship Skidbladnir is later created in a similar location, and even has an elevator to access it. This elevator, however, stop at point points for easy access. In addition, the dock is located near the top of the sphere. Virtual Limbo Seen only twice (once in "Frontier" and again in Jeremie's dream in "Code: Earth"), the virtual limbo exists as a null space between Lyoko and the real world. It exists within the supercomputer's memory, which Aelita is linked to. Jeremie was accidentally trapped here when he first attempted to go to Lyoko. The scanner memory had been cut off before the process had completed, trapping him in the limbo. This place can be comparable to the place called Limbo, Bardo, or Purgatory in most religions. Upon his arrival, Jeremie was able to speak to Aelita through her link to the supercomputer's memory. Through the link, Jeremie was able to tell the others how to free him. After travelling to all four regions and collecting the scanner memory from all four passage towers, Aelita was able to travel into the limbo and free him. During that time, their minds were melded, allowing them to sense the other's feelings. Digital Sea The digital sea is random data floating about the network that looks and moves like water, hence the name. It lines every sector in Lyoko, with the exception of Carthage, which is lined with an equivalent data barrier. Falling into the sea causes permanent virtualization, reducing a person to data that is pulled through the network at random. Monsters on Lyoko are destroyed when they impact the sea, producing a large column of energy. Jeremie can track down those lost and use his materialization program to recover them, but he still doesn't recommend falling in since finding them is a difficult task. Yumi is the only one that has ever fallen in (in "Cruel Dilemma"), and she was recovered shortly after, though only barely and Jeremie was only able to save her because Odd had inadvertently entered the proper code earlier (by dropping candy on it), creating a one-time materialization program. In the fourth season, the Xana-possessed William can come and go through the sea as needed. Later, Jeremie decides that the best way to find Xana is to search the digital sea. To that end, he creates a specialized vehicle dubbed Skidbladnir (after the Norse ship of legend) to explore it. The digital sea resembles a large upside-down city, the "buildings" presumed to be networked databases by Aelita. Various network "hubs" are anchored to the city by glowing blue tubes, allowing for near-instantaneous travel across large distances in the network. Xana even has monsters inside the digital sea, such as the Kongres. Also floating within the sea are specially-designed "Replikas" of Lyoko, created by Xana from the data he had stolen from Aelita. Each Replika consists of a single Lyoko sector, and is powered by its own supercomputer in the real world. Jeremie's current plan is to find a way to destroy the Xana-built supercomputers by creating a method of materializing the group's Lyoko powers into the real world. Xanadu Xanadu is what Lyoko was called when being pitched in Garage Kids. It looked most like the Forest Region in design, but there are several major differences that destinguish it from the Lyoko we know now. In The World Network, Lyoko has the appearance of a large grey craggy ball with the network gate at its south pole. Like planets orbiting the sun, Lyoko (and its Replikas) appear to have a gravitational pull around its outer shell. .]] Lyoko disappeared after Team Lyoko shut down the supercomputer in the episode Echoes, though it is presumably just in a state of dormancy. Trivia *In False Start, Aelita said that there wasn't any air to breathe and that there were no scents on Lyoko. *Lyoko was called Xanadu in Garage Kids. *Aelita has also said there are no mirages on Lyoko. What a person sees is real, not an illusion. *According to Jeremie, there are only two senses on Lyoko: sight and sound, although this is false as Team Lyoko has felt pain there. And in episode Wreck Room, when William devirtulized Yumi by slicing her head in two pieces with his Zweihander, she emerged out of the Scanners with a Head-ache. Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:World Network Category:Network